gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas (HD Universe)
Ballas |image = Ballas-Official.png |color = Purple |enemies = Families Vagos Trevor Philips Enterprises GTA Online Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs |affiliations = Stretch Little Laita's Cousin The Professionals Rednecks |fronts = Paleto Forest Sawmill Grove Street |members = D Big T Little T Small F Terrance Darnell Stevens Regis Welsh Antoine Potter (possibly) |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Weapons Trafficking |colors = Purple |cars = BMX Buccaneer Emperor Felon Manana Peyote Jackal Tornado Baller Oracle Primo Ruffian Bati 800 Thrust |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |game2 = O |locations = Davis |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG SMG Combat MG Pump Shotgun Sawed-Off Shotgun Assault Rifle |leader = Unknown }} The Ballas are a large African-American street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online and are the secondary antagonists in the Lowriders Update Missions. They mainly operate in the cities of Los Santos and Davis. Overview They still maintain their traditional rivalry with the Families. They usually do not attack if the player happens to walk through or pass through their territory. However, if taunted enough times, or if one fires a gun in their territory, or just because of walking near and staring the Ballas will become hostile and begin to shoot or punch the player. Their dogs will also occasionally attack the player, especially if the player is Franklin. The Ballas are supporters of the Los Santos Panic Basketball Team and the Boars Baseball Club, with their purple attire matching the teams' colors. One of the protagonists, Franklin Clinton, is not on friendly terms with the Ballas as he is part of The Families. However, if he speaks to a Ballas member, they will not be aggressive at first, although they become hostile when Franklin insults them (usually the 3rd time you press the talk button). They can often be seen drinking, driving cars, bikes, and even walking dogs. Most Ballas stand on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Their weapons include pistols and knives. Members are also seen smoking cigarettes, marijuana, and drinking Pißwasser. They're brash and love to show off their weaponry, money and guns in social media. According to Trevor Philips during his Series A funding, he scoped out their weed stash due of their overexposure of their stuff in Snapmatic. Influences The Ballas could be based on the Bloods gang in LA, because they wear hats with P's and B's on them just like the real life Bloods. They also have certain traits of Crips, (Certain set names) a similar color and other small factors. Also Rockstar switched the secondary colors of each gang and so Families wear green and Ballas purple, to prevent favorism. The Ballas also have turf on east side of south LS, just like Bloods in real life. Territories The Ballas control almost the entire community of Davis. The cul-de-sac of Grove Street is a particular hot spot for activity as well as Davis Avenue, Brouge Avenue and Covenant Avenue in the neighborhood. The Ballas also have a marijuana growing/packing business set up in an abandoned sawmill to the southwest of Paleto Bay. Sets *'Original Covenant Ballas (OCB): '''A Balla set that controls the western part of Davis, with they hotspots for activity being Grove Street and Covenant Avenue. They can be heard saying "''OCBG! FK, VK all day!". The Balla OG D was from the Original Covenant Ballas set which may be the main set due to this set appearing in most missions, and also being mention the most. They normally wear varsity jackets with the Boar logo on either the front or back as well as shirts with "SA" and the Boar logo on the front. The OCB are based on the Tree Top Piru Bloods gang in Compton. This can be proven as they are seen to occupy Grove Street which is based on Spruce Street in Compton which is occupied by the Tree Top Piru. *'East Side Ballas (ESB): '''A Balla set that controls the eastern part of Davis, with they hotspots for activity being Brouge Avenue and Davis Avenue. They can be heard saying "''East Side, nigga!" ''and "''Fuck you, West Side bitches!". They normally wear jerseys of the Los Santos Panic or purple striped polo shirts, and sometimes black and white tank tops. They are at war with the Families, mainly the Davis Neighborhood Families set. The East Side Ballas are most likely based on the Mob Piru or East Side Mob Piru gang as they sport P's on their hats, much like many Piru sets in Compton (which was the inspiration for Davis). *'South Rancho Ballas (SRB): '''A Balla set based in an unknown part of Los Santos, with their clothes suggesting that their territory is in the southern part of Rancho. If this is true, they are probably at war with the Los Santos Vagos, mainly the Original LS Vagos set, due to the proximity of the territories. Members often wear "Rancho" text on their clothing. The Rancho of GTA San Andreas was Jefferson which was referred to as "Rollin Heights Ballas Country" but in the HD Universe Rancho is mainly a Vago turf. The SRB are most likely based off of Avenue Piru Gang out of Inglewood. Members *D † - OG *Kane † - OG *Big T † *Little T † *Small F † *Terrance † *Darnell Stevens ;Associates *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - Former Chamberlain Gangster Families OG (Determinant) *Adric Howard Mission Appearances ;''GTA V *Rampage (GTA V Missions) *Chop *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Lamar Down *The Third Way ;GTA Online *Ballas to the Wall *Death Metal *Deal Breaker *All in the Game *Chasers II *Caught Napping *Holed Up - Burton *Grab Your Ballas *Hit 'Em Up *Weed Killer ;Heists *Series A - Weed *Series A Funding ;Lowriders *Community Outreach *Slow and Low *Lowrider Envy *Desperate Times Call For... Terms/Slang *Playa: Ballas Gang Slang - refers to a friend. * Ball-sack/Ball-sacks: Disrespect term *Ball-Pushers: Disrespect Term *Ball-Suckers: Disrespect Term *Ball-less: Disrespect Term *Balla: Greeting *OG/Original Gangster: A high-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One who has put in a lot of work. *FK/Family Killer/Family Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for The Families *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for Aztecas *Homie/Home Boy/Home Girl: Contemporary street slang - refers to a friend *Hood: Neighborhood Gallery Ballasmember-GTAV.png|Ballas member from GTA V's Website D-GTAV.png|D - Balla OG Ballas Gangsters-GTAV.png|Ballas gang members Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin Clinton hitting a Ballas gang member Franklin_Killing_a_Ballas_Member-GTAV.png|Franklin killing a Ballas gang member. Ballas Members in a Gunfight-GTAV.png|The Ballas in a gunfight Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop threatens D Ballas Member's Death-GTAV.png|The death of a Ballas member ballas1.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members ballas2.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members cop.jpg|Ballas gang members gunfight.jpg|Ballas gang members 0_0(2).jpg|Ballas gang members in Grove Street 0_0(1).jpg|Ballas shootout in Grove Street Adric Howard.png|Balla member Adric Howard Balla gang.jpg|Balla member in GTA V site Ballas Sets.png|Ballas Sets BuccaneerBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Buccaneers. TornadoBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Tornados. PeyoteBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Peyotes. MananaBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Mananas. BallasFelon-GTAV-Next Gen.png|One of the Ballas' modified Felons in the enhanced version trailer of GTA V. gta5deadballasmember.jpg|A dead Ballas member StoreHoldUpArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Artwork of Ballas robbing a store Trivia *In one of the dialogue used by random Ballas members, they mention Big Smoke, the Grove Street Families member and traitor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Ballas keep their unique highly modified bright purple and gold coloured gang cars in their cul-de-sac in Grove Street. They can be found parked or driving slowly around the area. *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Ballas have territory in Strawberry, however they are not programmed to spawn there. This may also be true of Rancho, as certain Ballas members wear shirts with "Rancho" on them. *The Original Covenant Ballas set is revealed by Adric Howard, a Balla of this set, who posted an update to Feud's Lifeinvader page. "Only bitches wear green. Original Covenant 4 life.". Lamar and Franklin mention the OCB when hanging out. *Their favorite radio stations are Radio Los Santos, The Lab, West Coast Classics and WCTR. * Ballas inhabit territory on Davis or Southeast Los Santos, as the Bloods have most territory on Compton (which inspired Davis) or Southeast Los Angeles. * There is one Balla from the OCBG (Original Covenant Balla Gangsters) who has a complexion similar to rapper DJ Quik. He can be seen on Grand Theft Auto V's website as well. DJ Quik was a member of the Tree Top Piru Bloods (whom the OCBG are based on), hinting more evidence that the Ballas are alluded to the real-life Bloods. *The Ballas are one of the five gangs from 3D universe to reappear in the HD Universe. The other gangs returning are Russian Mafia, The Families, Los Santos Vagos and Varrios Los Aztecas. * In GTA Online, defeating the Ballas in five gang attacks in one session will result in a bounty on your head. You will also recieve a threatening text message from an unknown person: "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're dead now." *Ballas are mentioned in The Ballad of Gay Tony, in the mission Corner Kids if the player fails the mission and starts again, triggering a different dialogue in the car. Navigation ru:Ballas (V) uk:Баллас (HD Всесвіт) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs